emperorcohenytfandomcom-20200214-history
BabyCohen
Personal Life BabyCohen is an O.C. created by Cohen on August 12th 2014, which is regarded as his birthday, BabyCohen is almost five years old and used to ''wear diapers and act (somewhat) like an infant, which is where the nickname "BabyCohen" comes in, His hair looks similar to Cohen's, hence the Cohen part of the nickname. If you didn't call him by his nickname, you'd be calling him "Tyler". He had a girlfriend at one point, her name was "BabyDedrie", daughter of Qarla, '''both were, dumb...' On April 8th 2018 Cohen appeared to have been done with BabyCohen's childish personality and actions (at the time), he put him up for adoption on that same day. Qarla (ew) ended up adopted BabyCohen really quickly before he could get put in the wrong hands. Since then he has gotten a lot more mature and smart, likely due to her actually caring about him and taking time out of her life to teach him things (at the time). Also he lived with BabyDedrie, which started some controversy about them being siblings and still dating (at the time). Thinking Cohen and Qarla support incest. On an unknown date in August 2018 BabyCohen ran away from Qarla’s home, due to her neglecting him by leaving for multiple months in order to find a (black magic) cure for BabyDedrie who had recently died likely due to starvation. And Qarla had not taught BabyCohen how to take care of himself nor did she hire a babysitter, nanny or even get another family member to look after him. She just left him home alone for about four months. BabyCohen remained homeless for about two weeks until he decided to go to the downtown park in Cohenville to play and have fun with other kids, where he bumped into “Black Baby Alan” (fan created OC) and “Aunt Juliana” (real fan, the aunt of the OC). The two (kids) knew each other and played for a bit, but then BabyCohen brought up how he ran away from home, and Black Baby Alan asked if they could adopt him, and they did. This was his family, and he did love it. Family Members (At the time): Everett (dad), Juliana (aunt), Black Baby Alan (brother), Bee (uncle), Manuel (uncle), Ken (uncle), Kermit (uncle), Jairo (nephew), Nicolas (grandpa) and bop/meme/FirstFork (deceased great grandpa). In mid November 2018, Everett (caretaker of BabyCohen at the time) seemed to randomly snap for an unknown reason, although its likely he was unable to handle all the stress that was caused on his life, considering when Everett adopted him for some reason everyone wanted to get involved and it was pure chaos. Besides, Everett’s family members didn’t treat him that well. Bee and Nicolas showed BabyCohen full on pornography, hentai, rule34 and more disgusting things, they also gave him drugs and alcohol to drink. Juliana extremely often would use a whip to whip BabyCohen for doing something bad, when most times she seemed to whip him just for fun, she also hit him with her bare hands and would whack him with her belt, keep in mind shes done these three things about 300+ times to just him alone. BlackBabyAlan, although being his friend, often did what Juliana did because he thought it was cool (its actually because Juliana was a cuck and had a huge ego), so he would yell at his brother and attack him. With all these combined and the fact that having two children is stressful enough, many believe this is what caused Everett to snap. Everett got rid of him, but the family wanted to keep him. So BabyCohen held something called the ”Arena Games” where two people would fight for the custody of him, Kermit against Nicolas. Although, Kermit wasn’t there, so Juliana filled in his spot, but if Juliana won he would still go to kermit. Juliana seemed to intentionally do bad, because Nicolas ended up winning.. Around this time BabyCohen got a dog named “Milky” who was a white female puppy. And Nicolas also kicked everyone but himself, BabyCohen and milky out of his house. And they would have to find their own places to live. Also Milky died (fuck Nicolas). In Mid-January 2019 Nicolas left Cohenville, therefore, BabyCohen had to go with someone else. Juliana. Sure. Juliana also owned Audrey up to this point, so they lived together, all 3 of them. BUT THEN, their house went BOOM BOOM and they had to move, Juliana decided to move to a farm, so, they did. That makes sense. OHHHH AND THEN IT WENT BOOM BOOM, so they moved to the suburbs, BUT THEN THAT WENT BOOM BOOM, so they now just live with Cohen. Mental Health In March 2018, an illusive Discord server member known as “Rat SquarePants” made a post to the deleted theories channel. It suggested that BabyCohen had autism. The theory was poorly structured and it suggested that BabyCohen had Asperger Syndrome with no proof, but it got people thinking. Much later, server admin AncientCultist researched autism and human psychology and make improvements on the first theory. This theory proved that BabyCohen couldn’t have Asperger Syndrome because of the vastly differing symptoms, but rather PDD-NOS. PDD-NOS, which stands for Pervasive Developmental Disorder or Not Otherwise Specified, didn’t perfectly fit BabyCohen’s symptoms, but since autism is different for many people (PDD-NOS is especially varying) it is still very probable that BabyCohen has PDD-NOS. Shortly after he posted his hypothesis, his caretaker (at the time) Qarla confirmed that BabyCohen did indeed have autism, which is the reason why BabyCohen is mentally immature and far behind most 4 year olds. Friends and Rivals BabyDedrie sucked, yeah. BabyAsylumBorn was BabyCohen's best friend, we have little to no information on BabyAsylumBorn since Asylum "Wants to keep him out of the spotlight", but all we do know is that they were best friends and had occasional playdatess. BabyRainAutumn was BabyCohen's friend, which we have basically no information at all about. But we can assume that they are friends. Black Baby Alan was BabyCohen’s brother, and they got along pretty well. Although Black Baby Alan normally just sleeps, when they play games and whatnot they really get along, almost was as good as BabyAsylumBorn and him. But then he was a FUCKING DICK, and now nobody likes Black Baby Alan. BabyManuel was BabyCohen's brother, but it is unknown what happened to him. It's assumed they're still friends. BabyKen died. BabyJairo is BabyCohen's friend, yeah. Audrey is his best friend, and is also his sister. She is very protective. YouTube Channel BabyCohen had a YouTube channel, it only had one video before it got terminated by YouTube for reasons unknown. The video it did have was a channel trailer that sparked a meme on Cohen's Discord Server, the channel trailer is two seconds long, it's only Cohen with a high pitched voice saying "Subscribe okay bye". The channel is likely not to return since Cohen is a teenager and experiencing puberty, which will affect his ability to do the BabyCohen voice. On September 17th 2018 there was a Video uploaded to Cohen’s YouTube channel called “Cohen Direct” which is a video where he announces plans for the channel and new stuff, it is also a reference to “Nintendo Direct”. But at the end of the video, for the last minute you can hear what people have speculated to be BabyCohen or an older version of him talking to the viewer about one more announcement, but before he can say it the video goes static and it just ends. This is leaving people to believe the BabyCohen YouTube channel will be returning soon, but we don’t have answers on it at the moment, as Cohen has been very silent about it. Controversy Although BabyCohen was made on August 12th 2014, on Cohen's old Minecraft YouTube Channel he had a son named "Prince Owen" who was just a stupid kid with an annoying text to speech voice, but on March 11th 2017 BabyCohen replaced Prince Owen by being Cohen's son in the spotlight, Grooves made up a fake story about Prince Owen living in China to make it seem as if something did happen. BabyCohen is often hated by fans that came from Cohen's old channel, they made a hashtag called "#BringPrinceOwenBack". BabyCohen and BabyDedrie turned out to be shipped beforehand, and actually started dating after Qarla adopted BabyCohen, and since BabyDedrie's the daughter of Qarla that means that they are siblings that date, for a while people thought they supported incest, unsurprisingly they don't support incest. Jake. Nah, but really, fuck Jake.